


Raun Faya

by ailaikannu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, American Lexa, British Clarke, Clexa Endgame, Clexa Hogwarts Au, Clexa Relationship, F/F, Goblet of Fire AU, Gryffindor Clarke, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horned serpent Lexa, Ilvermorny, Slytherin Finn, Slytherin Ontari, Triwizard Tournament, Wampus Octavia, ravenclaw raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Hogwarts Au, Triwizard Tournament Au, to be specific.<br/>Clarke Griffin is a seventh year Hogwarts student, while Lexa Woods is a seventh year Ilvermorny student. They meet because of the Triwizard Tournament and connect in a way none of them had experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Name's Clarke Griffin

I remember I woke up pretty agitated as it was my first day in a new school. Not just any school, I was meant to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mum was possibly more excited than I was, fearing I might not be ready for that kind of experience or, worse, that I might end up sorted in Slytherin. I grew up in a pureblood family, with magic related bedtime stories, house-elves and the daily prophet. My father was a Ravenclaw, my mother a Gryffindor.

When I woke up this morning, I didn’t feel even slightly agitated. I’m going back to Hogwarts, but it’s somewhat more familiar than my own house. It’s my last year in Hogwarts and I’m planning on making it amazing.

Coming back to Hogwarts feels like going back home. I sleep better in this bed rather than in my own and I feel like everything makes more sense here, I don’t even know how to explain this. Possibly because of my friends.

Of course I never expected Headmaster Jaha to announce that we would be playing host to the Triwizard Tournament. The other schools participating are going to be Castelobruxo and Ilvermony. My friends are pretty excited about it, I’m not sure if it’s because of the tournament itself or because of all the students that will come here. I’m guessing the latter.

_My name is Clarke Griffin, I’m seventeen years old, and I’m the seeker of the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team._


	2. You Can Cry You Know

“Come on, Clarke.” Raven says, smirking at me. “You should totally put your name in as well.”

“Raven, you know I don’t care about this.”

“Yes, but it’s our last year and you promised you’d make it memorable… Plus, there are so many students willing to participate that I’m pretty sure the goblet won’t choose you.”

I roll my eyes, and shrug. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

I end up putting my name in the goblet of fire one morning, right after a girl I never saw before. It’s pretty early and I feel like she’s doing it because she was forced to, just like I was. We both stand there, staring at the goblet of fire, breathing slowly and loudly. I glance over at the girl, who’s wearing a uniform which I’ve grown to know, but still looks a bit weird. It’s blue and cranberry, fastened by a gold Gordian Knot. The students from Castelobruxo and Ilvermorny have been here for a bit more than a week, and I’m getting used to the overcrowding.

“I’m Clarke.” I say suddenly, coughing shortly after. The girl looks at me curiously, before offering me her hand to shake.

“Lexa.” She says, smiling at me. “I’m from Ilvermorny.”

“I figured.” I smirk at her. “I saw the uniform.”

“Yeah, we don’t have all those colours like you do here. We have one uniform for every house, which is kind of boring.” I notice she has a strange accent. Not like the other students from Ilvermorny, and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard a similar accent from somebody else, I just can’t picture from whom.

“At least you don’t have people from a rival house shouting at you in the hallway.”

“We have those even in Ilvermorny, don’t worry. I guess it’s just harder for them to recognize first year students to make fun of.”

I shrug slightly. “What house are you in ?”

“Horned Serpent. I’m guessing you’re in Gryffindor ?”

“Yes, and you’ll never believe me if I tell you that my surname is Griffin.”

“Wow, that’s… Interesting.” She laughs, I blush profusely.

People start walking in the Great Hall and I see Lexa stiffing beside me. “You okay ?”

I hear a distant, unfamiliar voice yell at Lexa. “Heda !”

I turn around and notice a girl who looks about our age, with brown hair and green eyes, running towards us. She’s wearing the same uniform as Lexa, even though she isn’t wearing the robe.

“Octavia, hello.” Lexa smiles warmly at the new girl. “This is Clarke Griffin, I just met her.”

“Hi Clarke ! I’m Octavia, and, as you might guess, I’m from Ilvermorny as well. A Wampus, to be precise.”

“Nice to meet you, Octavia.” I shake her hand. “I’m so confused about your houses.”

I only know that Ilvermorny is located in the USA, I can tell they have a pretty different accent from mine, but that’s about it.

“If you want the easy explanation, each house in Ilvermorny represents a specific part of a witch or a wizard.” Lexa explains. “Horned Serpent, which is where I come from, represents the brain. Wampus, where Octavia comes from, represents the body. Thunderbird represents the soul and Pukwudgie represents the heart. Horned serpent favours scholars, Wampus favours warriors, Thunderbird favours adventurers and Pukwudgie favours healers.”

“I see. So it’s safe to assume that you’re a nerd and Octavia is keen on fighting ?”

Lexa thinks about it for a second. “Yes, that’s correct.” Lexa laughs loudly. “And you’re supposed to be brave, daring and chivalrous.”

“You’re correct. I’m supposed to be all those things.”

“But you’re not ?”

“I guess you’ll find out as time goes on.” I smirk at her. “I’ll see you around, it was nice meeting you both.”

Before walking away, I’m pretty sure I hear Lexa whispering : “Daring. Definitely daring.”

I walk to my usual table, meeting with a few people from my house. I see Raven fighting with Wick all the way to Ravenclaw’s table and laugh to myself.

I’m sitting down, eating by myself when I realize the moment of peace is going to fade really soon. I hear the usual chatter that forms around me before the group from Slytherin comes out to eat and I know it’s time for the usual fighting. I realize Raven is suddenly sitting next to me, bracing herself for the impendent confrontation.

“Griffin !” The usual voice greets me. “Got anyone killed today ?”

I feel blood boiling inside of me, but I try to ignore her and go on with what I was doing. I can see Raven clenching her jaw beside me, but she says nothing.

The Ravenclaw in her tells her to shut up. She’s smart like that.

Too bad the Gryffindor in me tells me to react and be brave. Stand up for myself.

“I never got anyone killed, Ontari.”

“You sure ? What about daddy ? Or that boyfriend of yours… The Slytherin boy. What was his name again ?”

“Ontari ?” It’s a voice I’m not used to hearing during these confrontations.

“Lexa ? My cousin Lexa ?”

Oh, this is just perfect. I thought I’d find someone normal and she’s Ontari’s freaking cousin.

“Why are you bothering her, what did she do to you ?”

This is unexpected. Ontari looks perplexed for a second before deciding what to do. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

“I was so confused when I realized you were trying to defend her. Mainly because she’s a useless Gryffindor who doesn’t even stand up to her house’s traits. Then I realized, you’re just like her. Confined in a house that’s nothing like you, where the brains matter more than anything… And yet, you’re so stupid you got your own girl killed. You should be friends with Loser Griffin here, you’d be perfect together. Oh wait, you’d probably get each other killed. Which gives me a great idea, _Heda_. She could be your _Wanheda_.” She turns to face Lexa. “ _Jus drein jus daun_.”

_Blood must have blood._

There it is. The accent, I realize where I’ve heard it before.

She walks away with a satisfied grin on her face, I’m sure Lexa’s expression of defeat is what she was looking for. I’m not sure what I should do. Lexa looks like she’s about to cry and I feel the need to take her out of here.

I grab her by the hand and whisper : “Follow me.”

She nods and does as told. We run towards my favourite spot, a tree beside the lake. She sits down next to me, trying to look as calm as possible.

“You can cry, you know.”


	3. Trigedasleng

But I don’t want to cry.

I don’t want her to know how fragile I am. I don’t want her to see how broken I am.

“I don’t need to.”

“I’m used to her by now.” Clarke says and I can’t help but feel bad for her. “She does this every single morning, she never misses one. I don’t know what’s so funny about bothering people, but she’s been doing so since I can remember.”

“I know, she’s always been like that. I never got to see her much, thanks to my family being in the US and hers here in the UK… But still. Anytime I was to see her, she’d be like this. I just… I wasn’t expecting her to attack me like that.”

“I tried to keep my father’s death a secret because I just didn’t want people to pity me. The problem is that he died protecting me from a wizard who’d tried to attack me during a Quidditch match. We always went together. It was summer, I was back from my fourth year here… Of course I never thought he’d die because of a stupid match. It was hard to play afterwards, but I realized soon after that playing helped me whenever I was frustrated.” She explains and I feel my heart ache in my chest. “

“My mother is Ontari’s mother’s twin sister. As kids, they would always fight. It didn’t change when they grew up, it only got worse. When their parents divorced, my mother stayed in the US, while Ontari’s came here with their father. She went to Hogwarts, as opposed to my mother going to Ilvermorny. Ontari’s mother was sorted into Slytherin, my mother in Pukwudgie. My mother always hoped they’d reconcile, even if they kept fighting throughout their seven years in magic school. Her mother, Nia, married a pureblood Slytherin she’d met here in Hogwarts. My mother, on the other hand, married a muggle from New York City. My mother was sure she could live her life without having to worry about Nia, but she was wrong. Nia’s husband, who was set to become the Minister of Magic, was sentenced to life in Azkaban after killing a guy. Of course this meant losing their fortune and majestic house, which made Nia jealous of my mother’s life. She came to New York, I guess to take her revenge on my mother, and kidnapped myself and my girlfriend, Costia. She forced me to watch as she tortured Costia, telling me she’d do the same with both my parents because it wasn’t fair. We’d gotten the life she deserved. She was leading an unhappy life because of my mother. My mother needed to pay. She killed Costia, injured me, tried to kill my mother and father, didn’t succeed. She’s in Azkaban as well, now. Ontari still thinks it’s my fault.”

“The guy Ontari’s father killed… It was Finn. My boyfriend, Finn.” She’s crying. “I can’t believe our lives are entwined in this sick way.”

“Oh, wow.” I can’t believe my luck. Typical Woods luck. “This is… A weird coincidence.”

“I know. Are you over it ?” She asks. Then frowns and shakes her head. “Sorry, stupid question.”

I shrug. “I don’t know if I’m over it. I guess I found a way to live with it. I know that Nia's a psychopath.”

“I understand.” She says, a small smile creeping on her face. “What’s that language you speak ? I noticed you have a different accent.”

“Yeah, that’s Trigedasleng. An old dialect from where my family is from, it actually comes from English.”

“Would you… Would you teach me some ? I… I know this might sound weird, but I enjoy spending time with you. I know we might end up being rivals, but… Uhm, I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

I smile at her. She’s cute. “It’s okay. I enjoy being with you as well and I’ll teach you some.”

She grins widely at me. “What was that name Octavia called you ? And what about what Ontari called me ?”

“Heda. It means commander, because I’m the captain of our Quidditch team. Your… Wanheda… It means Commander of death.”

I see Clarke becoming suddenly pale and trying to shrug it off. I decide it’s best if I act like I didn’t notice.

“Does Octavia come from where you come from ? ”

“No, but she’s my cousin’s girlfriend, she learned the language for him. I guess it’s kind of cute. ”

“It is if the cousin you’re talking about is not Ontari.”

“What ? No, no..” I sigh. “She’s not with Ontari, all the Woods cousins are straight.”

She looks at me with  a weird expression.

“Well, except for Gay Cousin Lexa, of course.”

She smiles at me. “Is your family accepting ?”

“Yeah.. I was kind of lucky, I guess.”

“I was too.”

Well, well... This might be quite interesting. I feel like putting my name in the Goblet of Fire this morning wasn’t that bad of an idea. Maybe it’s actually going to bring me something good.

Like, really good.

“Gay cousin Clarke ?”

“More like Bisexual Cousin Clarke.” She laughs loudly. I am pretty sure I’ve never heard anything sound better than her laughter.

“Seems fair... I guess not everyone can be the designated gay cousin.” I laugh, she blushes. “So, tell me... Bisexual Cousin Clarke, you mentioned  you play Quidditch, right ?

She nods solemnly. “I’m the seeker of our team.”

I don’t miss the cocky grin that appears on her face. “Keeper and Captain here.”

“Too bad I’m awful at chasing... We could have played together sometimes.”

“We still can. Or we could just fly around.”

She blushes slightly. I can’t believe how cute this girls is. “I need to know your favourite professional team first.”

“Fitchburg Finches. Without a doubt.”

She looks at me in disbelief.

“What ? They won the United States League seven times !”

“I know that, you nerd. I just think British teams are superior.”

“If you tell me now that you’re team are the Montrose Magpies I’ll get up and leave.”

She scoffs. “You’re insulting me. My beloved Puddlemere United can hear you.”

“You’re so cliché.”

“Am I ? Am I really, Lexa Woods ? They won TWENTY TWO British leagues and two European !”

“I know. Still cliché.”

“I hate you.”

I smirk. “You’ll love me.”


	4. Champions

“Are you excited ?” I ask Raven, who is walking beside me towards the Great Hall.

“Yes. I thought all of our year mates would try to compete. Turns out only you, Ontari, Murphy, Harper and I decided it was worth a try.”

“Who do you think will be our champion ?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I never seem to remember how the goblet chooses the champions… I guess we’ll see in a little while.”

I shrug. “Have you met any of the students from Ilvermorny or Castelobruxo ?”

“I have talked to a few people from Ilvermorny, a girl called Octavia and two guys, Nyko and Tristan. Those from Castelobruxo seem too kind to be real… And their principal, his name’s Dante !”

“I know, I know. He seems nice, though.”

“You know, those who seem nice are the worst.”

“Sure. I’ll see you later ?”

“Of course you will, Imma join Wick at our table.”

I walk towards my usual table, where I sit next to Harper. After a while, someone taps my shoulder, I turn around to see Lexa smiling at me.

“Hey yo, rival. What’s up ?”

“Hi, are you excited ?”

“Yes, and no. I mean, they took our whole year here and only Anya, Octavia, Roan and myself entered our names.”

“If it helps, only five people from Hogwarts thought it’d be nice to fight against other schools.”

“I’ll see you once it’s done ? I’ll even introduce you to some of my friends.”

“Yeah, alright… I’ll see you at my tree afterwards ?”

She nods, smiles at me and then leaves. Harper smirks at me, I nudge her on the ribs.

Headmaster Jaha enters the Great Hall and there’s suddenly a sickening silence. Ilvermorny’s headmistress, Indra, and Castelobruxo’s headmaster, Dante Wallace, walk beside him.

He gets in front of the Goblet of Fire and I start getting a bit anxious. Why did I accept to do this ?

He talks for what feels like ages about how important this tournament is and how only great people are chosen to compete. I just wish he’d stop talking. When he finally puts out the candles, I start shaking slightly. I feel Harper’s hand on my shoulder and look for Lexa in the crowd. I find her, she looks pretty calm, and her friend Octavia looks like she’s about to cut someone’s head. I bet she’s excited.

Jaha touches the Goblet of Fire with both hands. The flames turn red and then go back to being blue again before the goblet spits out a piece of paper.

He grabs it and clears his voice.

“The Castelobruxo champion is Maya Vie !”

There’s cheering from Castelobruxo’s table and a girl I’ve never seen before gets up, smiles at her friends and walks over to Jaha, to shake his hand. She looks pleased.

The goblet spits out another piece of paper and I get more nervous with each second passing.

“The Ilvermorny champion is Lexa Woods !”

I can’t believe I feel proud of someone I met two days ago, but I do. Lexa gets up, the whole table is cheering for her. She smiles cockily as she walks towards Jaha, shakes his hand and then walks over to where Maya is standing. They shake hands, congratulate each other and smile politely.

Jaha stares at the Goblet of Fire as he waits for it to spit out our school’s champion. I wonder if he knows who are the people who put their names in it. I wonder if he has someone he wishes would become our champion.

The piece of paper with our school’s champion’s name is flying in mid-air, Jaha catches it. He opens it carefully and stares at the name for a second.

“The Hogwarts champion is Clarke Griffin !”

I hear a roar of cheers around me, but I don’t think I’ve registered what he just says till Harper pushes me, forcing me to get up. I’m slightly confused, but I walk towards Jaha anyways. He shakes my hand, and suddenly I’m standing beside Lexa who’s smiling at me.

“I didn’t think it was possible to feel proud of someone you’ve known for two days. Good job, Clarke.”

I smile shyly at her, but I’m not sure I fully understand what’s going on. Jaha is talking, he keeps talking, my legs feel like jello. I realize Lexa is looking at me in concern and suddenly I feel her arm around my waist, there to steady me. I feel grateful when Jaha stops talking and she leads me to my tree. She helps me sit down and, after a while, I see Octavia, Raven, Wells and a few people I don’t recognize, walking towards us.

“Are you okay ?” Lexa asks me. Her voice is soft and kind.

I nod. “I wasn’t expecting it, took me a bit by surprise.”

“It’s okay, you’ll get used to it.” She says. “Did you hear what Jaha said about the tournament ?”

I shake my head, she smiles at me.

“The first task is going to take place at the end of November and our wands will be tested before the tournaments begins. Of course we can’t know what the first task is going to be, which is a shame. He also said something about the Yule Ball, on Christmas.”

“Clarke, you never told me you met Heda Woods here !” Raven says and I’m confused.

“I met her like two days ago.”

“As a fellow Quidditch player, I thought you knew I’m a fan on hers.” Raven pouts. “Raven Reyes.”

Lexa looks at her for a second before shaking her hand vigorously. “Lexa Woods.”

“I’m a fellow keeper, if you were wondering why I’m a fan of yours. Also, it might be smart to point out that I don’t watch professional Quidditch, I’m only interested in school matches.”

“I see. Nice to finally meet another keeper like myself. When Clarke told me she’s a damn seeker I almost fell off my chair.”

“You were sitting on the ground.” I scoff. “Why do most people make fun of me when I say that I’m a seeker ?”

“Because, as the name suggests, seekers often seek attention.” Raven offers and I roll my eyes.

“Yeah, they’re kind of attention whores.”


	5. And It's Okay

As I make small talk with Raven, I see Clarke talking to a guy I don’t think I’ve ever seen before. We’ve been here for around a week and I’ve talked to like three people from Hogwarts. I don’t really like making new friends. Or acquaintances, whatever.

“Oh, wait. This is Wells, a fellow Gryffindor.” Clarke’s voice seems to have gotten back to normality after several minutes of high pitched sounds.

We all shake hands with this Wells guy and I wonder if he has something going on with Clarke. The way he looks at her almost confirms my suspicions. Of course it’s not my business, but still… I feel some kind of fire inside my chest as I watch the two of them interact.

“These are Anya and Niylah.” 

Clarke smiles warmly at them and shakes their hand. “Clarke.”

“I finally get to meet the famous Clarke !”

This is it. This is how I become a supervillain.

“Famous ?”

I roll my eyes as Anya laughs loudly. “Don’t listen to her. She can be… Anya.”

Clarke grins. “I want to hear about this, though.”

Anya smirks as she clears her voice. “You’ve got to know that this one talks about you, like a lot.”

“Does she ?”

I feel like throwing myself into the damn lake. “I do not.”

“Stoic bitch here can be quite annoying.”

“I am not annoying, I do not talk about Clarke. Now, please… Will you leave ?”

Anya looks pretty satisfied as she walks away, dragging Nyilah with her. Octavia, Raven and Wells follow them soon after and I find myself alone with Clarke. She’s sitting in front of her tree, she looks like she’s thinking hard about something.

“She has that accent of yours.”

“I’ll have you know that my mother has a brother as well, which happens to be Anya and Lincoln's father. I don't know if I told you that Lincoln is Octavia's boyfriend.”

“I see. Family of intense people… And the only crazy ones are Ontari’s people.” She laughs. “What about the other girl ?”

“Who ? Nyilah ? She doesn’t have many friends, she’s always with us… People make fun of her because she’s a lesbian, but of course I don’t give a damn.”

“Do they make fun of you as well ?”

“No, I’m the commander.”

I realize right now why they say I’m stoic and cocky. The tone of  my voice made me sound so full of myself and I believe Clarke thinks I see myself as someone above everybody else. Which I absolutely do not. I need to put up this façade, to show everyone how strong I am, to show everyone I can take care of myself.

“That kind of makes sense.” She says, as she stares at the lake. “Did you… I mean… Do you have someone special in your life ?”

“As in a girlfriend ?”

“Yeah, I don’t know… I guess.”

“No, nobody special. Do you ?”

“No, after Finn it was…” She lets her voice trail off.

“Yes, I understand. Do you still think about him ?”

“At the beginning it hurt too much. Then I started feeling afraid. Afraid I’d forget the way he looked like, the way he smelled, the way his touch felt on my skin. Afraid I’d forget the way his voice sounded, or the way his laughter used to fill my days. Then I realized it wasn’t about forgetting… I realized not remembering what he was like didn’t mean I never loved him. It meant I was ready to move on. Not necessarily loving someone else, but… Starting to live again. It was before the beginning of my third year in Hogwarts… Four years ago. It took me a long time… But I can live now.”  She looks at me for a full minute, then I realize I’m wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me.

“I always thought being with someone else meant not loving Costia. Even if I knew I’d loved her with my whole heart. I remember one morning I woke up, I think it was about two years after her death, I started screaming and bawling my eyes out. My mum came running to my bedroom asking me what was going on.

I’d realized I didn’t remember what Costia’s voice sounded like. I thought it meant I had stopped loving her.”

Clarks looks comfortable with her head on my chest, her eyes are closed as she nods tentatively. We understand each other. We don’t need to say anything about each other’s story, because we know. I know she doesn’t remember what Finn sounded like and she knows I don’t remember how Costia’s touches felt on my skin.

And it’s okay.

 


	6. First Task

Lexa and I have been spending lots of time together. She’s been here for a month and I believe I’ve seen her more than I see Raven. We spend a lot of time sitting under my tree, which Lexa has now grown accustomed to calling “our tree”.  

It feels right.

We either study or I paint or draw while she reads or writes. It’s oddly soothing. I feel like the weight of the world is being taken off my shoulders whenever I’m with her. She compliments my art and blushes whenever she hands me her stories to read. It's always comforting to know I'm going to meet her there after a particularly frustrating class.

So when the day of the first task comes upon us, I feel weird. Weird because she’s my rival in this competition and I really hope this year’s tasks won’t include fighting the other champions, or I might just die on the spot.

I have no idea what today will bring me, but I’m sure as hell scared like I’ve never been before. It could be literally anything and I haven’t even prepared myself. I’ve read something on history books about previous first tasks, and they all seem horrifying to start with.

Great.

I’m in my tent, getting ready, when I hear someone clearing their voice from outside. Of course I know it’s Lexa, who’s way too polite to just barge in. Unfortunately for her, there are no doors on my tent. I walk outside to meet her, she looks stunning in the Ilvermorny’s full uniform and I can’t help but stare a little.

“You’re staring.” She comments.

“You’re beautiful.”

I’m actually surprised by my bluntness, but Lexa’s suddenly flushing cheeks make up for it.

“Are you ready ?” She asks, regaining her composure.

“I guess ? I mean, I have no idea what we’ll have to face, I guess I’m as ready as I can possibly be. You ?”

“Same. I came to wish you good luck and, please, be safe.”

And we’re back to stoic, serious Lexa. Who worries about me and my safety, even if I’m her opponent. The Lexa who’s probably more worried about me than herself. The Lexa who looks like she doesn’t care about anything, but is often betrayed by her eyes.

“I will, be safe.” I whisper. She turns to walk away, but stops in her tracks.

She stays still for a second, before turning to face me, a bright smile on her face. “You look stunning in that uniform.”

That smooth girl is going to be the death of me.

Raven comes to see me before the task begins, looking concerned.

“Clarke.” Her voice is like a whisper. “How are you feeling ?”

“I’m… I’m fine. A bit nervous, maybe. But I’m fine.”

“That’s normal, I guess." She says, shrugging. "Did you see Lexa ?”

“I did.”

She nods. “Clarke… Try… Try not to worry too much about her out there.”

I’m a bit taken aback by Raven’s statement. “What ?”

“Listen, I know you care about her. And I also know that you’re used to being the mum friend because…” She smiles. “Well, because of me and my tendency to make things go boom. But the first task usually is about testing your courage in face of the unknown, so please, be safe. I know that if she gets hurt or whatever you’ll be unfocused and you’ll risk hurting yourself as well. I know you might not even hear what happens to the other contestants, but still… Be safe.”

I hug her tight. “I promise I will.”

My heart tells me I won’t. 

I know I will be unfocused if I hear that something has happened to Lexa. The truth is, I've never actually seen her use magic. I don't know what her skills are. I don't know what she's good at. I guess if she was chosen as their champion she must be good, but still...

“May we meet again.” She whispers.

“We will.”

She walks away, a cloud of sorrow over her head, and I finish getting ready. I know that we’ll be entering the stadium one by one and I’m the last champion to go in, which makes the wait even more suffocating. 

Suddenly, it's my turn and I take a deep breath before walking outside my tent, wand in hand.

As I walk into the arena, I see people cheering around me, but my heart stops the moment I see a giant dragon standing in the middle of the stadium. I don’t have time to think, because the dragon shoves me against the ground with its tail and I see fire all around me. I see a golden egg, which I suppose is the thing I need to take and begin to think as I keep trying to escape the dragon.

The heat is almost unbearable, but I keep running and running, trying to take cover behind rocks and whatever else I find laying around. I hear Raven yelling something.

“Your wand, Clarke ! Your wand !”

I don’t know why, or how, but my mind tells me that summoning my broom is going to save me from this dragon. Of course, my ability to fly should come in handy sometimes.

“Accio Firebolt !” I hear my voice echoing through the stadium. I keep myself hidden behind a rock as I wait for my broomstick to get to me and I silently hope the dragon won’t find a way to melt the damn rock that’s protecting me. I see my broomstick flying towards me and jump down to hop on it before flying high to avoid the flames. I turn my broomstick around and fly towards the golden egg, while fire burns behind my back. I get the egg and cheer in joy, flying back to where I entered the arena. I dismount my broom and walk outside, holding the egg with one hand and the broom with the other.

I walk out to find Maya sitting on the ground, her face dirty with ashes, her clothes a bit burnt, and I feel my heart stop for a second the moment I realize that Lexa is laying on the ground, with way too many people around her.

She can’t be hurt.

If people are badly injured they stop the others from doing their tasks, don’t they ?


	7. I Was Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the First Task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is soooo late !  
> Enjoy.  
> (Had to edit it because it looked terrible before)

“Lexa ! Lexa ! Lexa ! Is she okay ? Please tell me that she’s okay !”

There’s a lot of noise, people talking over other people, and I can’t see her.

“Clarke !” Maybe is she hears me she’ll be okay. “Clarke I’m okay !”

Then I finally see her. Glossy eyes, messy hair, the golden egg in her hand.

“What happened to you ?”

Finally, the people around me leave me alone. “I thought making the dragon sleepy was a good idea, but he fucking saw me anyways and breathed fire at me. I got slightly burnt, but people here freaked out and forced me to lay down. Why did they make me lay down if I got burnt on my arm ?”

I hear her sighing in relief. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Are you ?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She looks positively relieved.

“Do you know the scores yet ?”

She shakes her head slightly, as she checks my burnt arm. “I just… I walked out and saw you… I got… Distracted.”

“Let’s go and see how we did then, alright ? I’m fine, Clarke. Stop worrying.”

“I can’t help it.” She says, avoiding my gaze. I hug her then, holding her close to me.

We walk towards Maya who comes with us to the judges. We find out that Clarke is currently in first place with forty points, I’m right behind her with thirty-eight and Maya is in third place with thirty points. They explain that some points were deducted from me because I got burnt. Yeah, that makes sense.

No, it does not.

We have approximatively three months with our golden eggs, which supposedly should help us understand the second task, which will be held in late February. I tried opening mine, but it only screeched and I felt like my eardrums were going to burst. I don’t think I’ll be opening it anytime soon.

As time passes and I spend most of my free moments with Clarke, I realize I kind of want to take her to the Yule Ball with me, but I’m not sure how she’s going to take it. Which is why I keep avoiding the subject whenever I’m with her.

Which is often.

I feel like we’re building a great friendship, but I can’t just ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling she’s creating in my heart. I’m scared asking her to the Yule Ball might just ruin what we have and I’m not sure I’m ready to lose her. I’ve known her for a bit more than a month now, but still… I feel incredibly close to her. Connected to her soul. I haven’t felt this way in… Years. It’s scary.

One day, as we’re sitting under her tree, she suddenly stops drawing. It’s freezing outside, because it’s already mid-December, but we enjoy sitting out here anyways. I don’t notice the she’s staring at me for quite a while, which makes her clear her voice. I peal my eyes off my book and look at her with curious eyes.

“So, I was thinking.” She says, carefully putting her pencil down.

“You were ? That’s impressive.”

She rolls her eyes. “What are we ?”

I’m possibly more confused than I was before. “What do you mean ? We’re… Two girls ? Two witches, maybe ? Two students ?”

“No, you dork… I meant, like… We’ve been spending lots of time together, mostly alone when your friends are not around to bother us or when mine aren’t creeping on us…”

I smile at her. “Yes, I am aware.”

“So, what are we ?”

“I’m afraid I’m not following you, Clarke.”

She sighs loudly. “I feel like these are… Maybe dates ? Sort of ?”

I’m taken aback by her statement. I really didn’t think this was where she was taking the conversation. I am surprised. “Do you want them to be ?”

She blushes profusely. “I guess ? Kind of ?”

“They are what you want them to be, Clarke.”

“Alright.” She breathes hard. “Would you come to the Yule Ball with me ?”

I don’t know why, or how, but suddenly I’m laughing so hard I’m almost crying and she looks at me like I just killed her puppy.

“No need to make fun of me.” She says, her voice unsteady. I’m afraid she might cry. “You could just say no.”

“No, Clarke.” I finally stop laughing. “You don’t understand. I’ve been meaning to ask you to the Yule Ball since the first task. I was just too afraid you might reject me. I honestly didn’t expect that question to come out of your mouth.”

She looks at me, her eyes wide in surprise. “That was like three weeks ago.”

“I know” I shrug. “I’m a coward.”

“No, it’s cute. Then I guess it’s a yes ?”

“Yes.” I nod. “I’ll go to the Yule Ball with you. Don’t expect me to wear a dress, though.”

“I don’t… I don’t think I can picture you with a dress.”

“Good, because you’ll never see me in one.”

As the Yule Ball approaches, I start getting worried. Octavia is going with Lincoln, Anya is going with Raven and I still don’t know why, and they’re both too worried about their dates to help me calm down for mine. It’s super weird, because Anya isn’t even teasing me about not being brave enough to ask Clarke out, but I guess she’s too busy wooing Raven.

I don’t know why, but I feel like they’re actually made for each other. Assholes.


	8. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back home, where the WiFi is strong and fast !  
> Enjoy

I don’t know why times flies this fast, because it’s already Christmas and tonight I’m going to the Ball with Lexa. I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited before. I don’t know what got into me the day I decided to ask her to go with me, but a little bit of bluntness never hurt.

So, here I am. The ball is in three hours and I’m looking at my dress, worrying Lexa might not like it. I had my mum send me a few of my favourites dresses that I usually don’t bring to school, but this is a special occasion. She asked me a thousand times who I was going with and didn’t believe me even for a second when I told her I planned on going with Raven.

Little did I know that it was Raven who told her who I am going with. That girl has a big mouth, especially when it comes to teasing. Now, my mum keeps asking questions about Lexa and I really don’t feel like answering any of them.

I wonder if Lexa is as nervous as I am. Luckily for me, Raven is as nervous as I am and soon enough, I find her standing beside me, looking at her different outfits.

“Should I wear a dress or not ?” She asks. “Do you think Anya will like me in this dress ? Or maybe she like pants better. Can you ask Lexa ?”

“I’m not going to see Lexa before the Ball just because you don’t know what Anya likes. And you shouldn't care about what she likes or not, just wear what you're more comfortable with.”

“Aren’t you worried Lexa won’t like the dress you picked out ?”

“Of course I am, but I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Alright, I get it. You plan on using The Cleavage as your secret weapon. Nobody could resist it.”

I roll my eyes. “Raven.”

“What ? You know I’m right.”

Of course I know she’s right. Still, I hope Lexa will like the dress. One hour before the Ball, we both put on our chosen outfit. Raven decided to go with a red sleeveless dress and a pair of black high heels. Her hair is straightened, flowing down her back.

I am wearing a dark purple floor length dress, with a pretty deep neckline and black high heels. My hair is down and curled up, with a small crown of braids on the back on my head.

Together, we walk towards the Great Hall. I can feel my heart pounding as we walk there, and I know Raven feels the same. When we get at the top of the stairs, I see Lexa and Anya waiting for us.

Anya is sporting a black short dress, with her back exposed. She has her hair up in a ponytail, with a few braids. Lexa is wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and a black vest. What strikes me the most is her tiea and her pocket square, the same purple as my dress. I guess Raven didn’t go back to the Ravenclaw’s common room when she left two hours ago. Lexa’s hair is down and flowy, with small braids scattered around.

Lexa offers her hand when we reach the bottom of the stairs, whispering :

“You look stunning, Clarke.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Lexa.” I tell her, kissing her lightly on the cheek as we walk where everybody else is. We soon found Octavia and Lincoln, both looking fabulous with their matching outfits. I guess being together for a long time does that to a couple. 

We dance for a while, before I see Raven talk with Monty in ushered tones. I already know what’s going on, the moment I see Raven talking to Anya and the latter lighting up. I grab Lexa’s hand and walk towards the couple and Monty. I give them a knowing look and they both nod. I smile as we walk outside, towards my tree.

There, we find Jasper, Harper, Octavia, Lincoln, waiting for us.

There are a few bottles of a clear liquid and I recognize it as Monty’s infamous moonshine. I already know I’ll regret this in the morning. Lexa looks at me, a confused frown on her face.

I forgot she doesn’t know what we’re doing.

“Lexa, this amazing liquid before us is Monty’s moonshine. It could possibly kill a horse, but we drink it for fun.”

She looks at me uncertainly for a second, before taking a sip from the bottle I hand her. She gasps as the liquid runs down her throat and groans loudly once she’s done.

“I see why it could kill a horse.”

After a few sips, we’re all dancing around at the faint sound of the music coming from inside the castle. After about one hour, Raven is bent over the lake, with Anya behind her, vomiting her guts into the lake. Octavia and Lincoln are laying on the grass, talking nonsense, laughing quietly to each other. Lexa's tie is losened around her neck. The others are all still dancing as Lexa and I walk to stand behind the tree, nobody notices us.

We’re still slow dancing to a music we can’t hear anymore, she has both her hands on my waist, while I have my arms around her neck.

I’ve felt the need to kiss her from the moment I saw her at the bottom of the stairs, but I still feel a rush of emotions when I see her leaning in, her eyes locking with mine. When our lips are about to brush together, she stops and closes her eyes for a second.

“May I ?” She whispers, her eyes still closed.

I nod, forgetting that she can’t see me. “Yes.”

When her lips touch mine, I feel my whole body shaking with something I’ve never felt before. I feel like my feet are slowly detaching from the ground and I’m flying. Her hands move from my waist to my face, and I can feel her smiling into the kiss.

She backs away only slightly, to look at me. She’s still cupping my face with both hands and I realize she’s crying when I open my eyes to stare into hers. I worry for a while, but feel my heart swelling when I see the bright smile that appears on her face shortly after.


	9. Second Task

So, the second task is tomorrow and I’ve just learned how to open the damn egg. Someone told Clarke how to and she helped me with mine.

I don’t know how I would have done it without her.

I guess I would have died in the second task, not knowing how to breathe underwater by myself. Of course I had to look through books all night long, finding a way to solve this problem.

In the end, around five this morning, I found a spell to grow a shark head. It might sound weird, but it’s going to work, and this is all that matters.

I still don’t know what Clarke will be doing, but I hope she found something. We decided we’re not going to help each other out with our tasks, because it wouldn’t be fair. But she said she was helped by somebody exterior to the whole thing with the egg, and thought it wasn’t fair for her to know while Maya and I stood clueless. She decided to tell the both of us.

She’s too nice to be real, I wonder how she does it.

We’ve been spending quite a bit of time together since the Yule Ball. That kiss under our tree was the first of many that came after that night. Anya keeps teasing me about it, but she’s all heart eyes for Raven, so I don’t mind. For once, I can tease her back. (Of course I never imagined I'd find her with her hands down Raven's pants, but whatever).

Today is the day.

The shark head feels weird as I swim in the lake, wand in hand. I haven’t seen neither Clarke nor Maya yet, but I guess I’ll be seeing them around some time soon. I know this damn lake is full of dangers, so I try to be as careful as possible. I’ve already seen too many weird creatures and had to use my teeth to get rid of them. I only realized while underwater that my wand is useless since I can’t really talk.

Then, after a while, I see why we were brought here. I’m the first one to get to our goal, because everything looks untouched.

There are three people floating mid water, with their eyes closed. I figure our goal is to save them, because I realize, as I swim closer, that the people are Anya, Raven and Jasper.

I swim closer to Anya, trying to figure out a way to break the chains that are around her feet and hands. I take out my wand, but remember soon enough that I can’t cast spells with the shark head.

Might as well use its teeth. As I’m biting the chains around her feet as hard as I can, I see Clarke swimming towards Raven. I stop for a second and realize that her body is covered in gills and that she has webbed feet.

That’s one clever girl.

I resume my attack on Anya’s chains and I see Clarke taking out her wand and casting a spell to break Raven’s chains. Once Anya’s free I grab her and swim upward, watching Clarke swimming beside me.

She glances at me and sees that I’m swimming faster that she is and I can see her smirking at me before taking out her wand again and screaming :

“Ascendio !”

I curse as I see that the spell propels her towards the surface, damn shark head. When I get out, I place Anya on the ground and wait for them to bring her a blanket, then walk to Clarke to wait for Maya. It takes her a while to get to us and I’m still sporting my shark head. Clarke talks to me, laughing because I can’t talk back.

She’ll see when I get my head back.

When I do get my head back, she laughs at me for about twenty minutes. “How did you come up with that idea ?”

“Listen up, fish girl, stop teasing me. It worked and it’s all that matters.”

“Might have worked, but I’m still champion number one and you’re behind me.”

“Of course I’m behind you, I couldn’t even use my damn wand. I had to bite the chains to free Anya.” I scoff. "It took me longer than it took you !" 

She kisses me and as she cups my cheek with one of her hands, I can feel that they’re still mushy.

“Ew, that hand of yours.” I say, pulling away.

“Whoops, I forgot I had gills.” She says, shrugging. 

“You make a cute fish, though.” 

“You make an odd shark, if I have to be honest. You still had your human body, which made your hybrid form a bit… Creepy.”

“Creepy but functional.”

“Guys, stop being gross and let’s go, I really need to take a shower.” Maya mutters, covered in algae. “The stupid bubble head didn’t help much, it only made swimming worse. Plus, I was attacked by a group of mermaids.”

I look at her with a huge grin on my face. “But did you die ?”

Maya just rolls her eyes at me.

“Sorry about her, she’s weird.” Clarke says, laughing.

“I know that, sometimes I forget how weird she can be, though.” Maya says, laughing.

As we’re walking towards the castle, Maya is talking with Jasper, Anya is with Raven and I’m on the far back with Clarke by my side.

“I was thinking about asking you something, but I might have changed my mind now that I saw your fish form.”

She nudges me on the ribs. “What was it, shark girl ?”

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend.”

“I’m not sure.” She says, and my heart stops. She keeps walking and I don’t know if she’s joking or if she’s being serious. “But yeah, why not.”

She looks at me and laughs at my face. “That was mean. Were you trying to kill me ?”

She’s still laughing and has stopped on her tracks to hold her tummy. Even if she’s making fun of me, her laughter sounds like music to my ears.  When she finally stops laughing, she looks at me.

“But did you die ?”


	10. Wandmaker

I knew I said I wanted my last year in Hogwarts to be epic, but I never thought I’d find someone like Lexa.

She’s special.

She’s different from the people I knew before she came around. She’s sweet about everything she does when I’m around.

People say she’s scary, I don’t know how they can say such things about her. Might be her commander façade, or how she likes to paint her face whenever she plays Quidditch. I guess talking to her even once makes people understand that she’s secretly a softie.

She did cry when we kissed the first time.

“So, shark girl.” I begin. “Do you think you’re ready for the third task ?”

“We have months to think about that, Clarke. “She replies. “No need to worry about it now.”

“You seem fairly calm.” I point out. “Even if we both know that we might need to actually fight in this task.”

“Of course I’m calm.” She says, her voice low. “Ai laik Heda, non na throu daun gon ai.”

Most of the time, when she talks in Trigedasleng, she doesn’t notice. She looks at me and sees the confused frown on my face before laughing out loud.

“I’m sorry.” She says. “It means that I’m the commander and no one fights for me.”

“I’d gotten through the ai laik Heda part, the rest was just too much for me to understand.”

“Sometimes I forget we’re not from the same place.” She whispers. “And I don’t know how I manage to forget. You’re too pure to be from there.”

“What do you mean ?” I ask her, even more confused than I was before.

“Life there is a bit… Different. There are lots of gangs and criminals, Ontari’s family is not that weird there.”

“I need to know now if you’re a criminal.” I joke.

She shakes her head. “I promise I’m not. I swore I’d never turn out the way they did.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re managing that well.”

“Am I ?”

“Yeah.” I kiss her softly, she blushes. She still blushes even after all these months. How can she doubt she’s a good person ? She says I’m too pure to be from her hometown, but I’m guessing she’s too pure as well. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

She tilts her head to one side. “What was it ?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” I say and she looks like she’s about to pass out.

She doesn’t say a word for what feels like an eternity, and when she does speak, she’s got tears in her eyes. “You do ?”

“Yes.” I nod.

My heart is pounding in my chest as I wait for her to say something. When she doesn’t, I take a deep breath. “It’s okay if you don’t. I just wanted you to know that I do. And I’m pretty sure I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”

She looks at me with glossy eyes.

The silence between us lasts an eternity. “I think my heart just stopped.” She says after a while.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Lexa.” I tell her. “I just wanted you to know, it seemed fair.”

“Just stop.” She says and I’m taken aback by the firmness in her voice. “I love you too.”

Then we kiss. Like we’ve never kissed before. There’s a newfound hunger in this kiss. The way she grabs my face with both her hands as if to tell me I’m hers and she’s mine. I love everything about this.

“I guess you do.” I tell her, once we pull away. “I’m glad.”

“I meant to ask you something but I keep forgetting about it.” She suddenly says. “Did you tell your mother about us ?”

Oh.

“No, not yet. Did you ?”

“Yeah, I told my parents.” She says, casually. “They said they wanted to meet you, but I asked them to take it easy. They can be… Suffocating.”

“Maybe I can meet them during summer break.” I tell her, and she looks surprised.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I don’t want to tell my mother through a letter… That’s why I’m waiting.” I say. “You’re the first after Finn, it’s… It’s quite important.”

“It’s okay, Clarke. You don’t have to explain. I understand.”

“Once I tell my mother, you’ll regret it, though.” I tell her and huge grin spreads on her face.

“Because she’s worse than you are ?”

“No !” I nudge her in the ribs. “Because she’s going to want to meet you and she’s probably going to start sending you letters instead of sending them to me ! And, she’s super annoying.”

“She’s going to love me, and I don’t mind annoying parents.”

“She is going to love you.” I sigh. “And she’s probably going to tell you that her roasted pork is delicious, don’t believe her.”

“I won’t.” She says. “Have you… Have you thought about this summer ? And like, next year ?”

“Well, I have no idea what I’ll be doing this summer, even if I think I might take a trip to North America, I have to meet some people…” She laughs at me. “And next year… I mean, my dream has always been to become an Auror. What about you ?”

“Again, cliché.” She laughs. “I guess I’ll come back to the UK to meet the infamous mama G. As you might have guessed, I really want to be a professional Quidditch player.”

“And you talk to me about clichés ? Do you even hear yourself ?”

“What ? Did you expect me to want to become a… I don’t know, a dragonologist ?”

“Really ? That’s the first job that comes to your mind ?” I can’t help but laugh uncontrollably until I’m crying.

“Well.” She smiles. “I’ve always wanted to become a wandmaker.”

This girl is full of surprises. “For real ?”

“Yeah…” She’s flustered, oh boy. “But it’s usually a family thing, so there are no chances…”

“I can’t believe you scare people and you like it.”

“I don’t like it !” She looks positively offended.

“Oh, yes, you do.” I state. “I saw how happy you were the other day with Anya. You scared that first year boy to death.”

She laughs softly at the memory. “It was… Enjoyable, yes.”

I roll my eyes. “You’re terrible.”

“You love me.”


	11. Third Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY.  
> I moved to France back in September because of the Eramus project and it's been pretty hectic, I promise I'll publish the next chapter next week.  
> (It's also super short, but that's all I have for now)

Picture this : I’m sitting with Clarke, Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln. We’re all having lunch together, it’s the day of the third task. We’re talking peacefully about random topics, when I see Clarke freeze. I turn around to see Ontari walking towards us, a smug grin on her face, her people beside her.

She hasn’t bothered us in a long time and I was so happy about it.

“ _Heda_ , _Wanheda_.” She says. “This is your time to shine, isn’t it ?”

I just shake my head. “What do you want ?”

“I’ve grown fond of this nauseating couple of yours. I came here to make sure you’ll be safe later, try not to kill each other or the third innocent girl while you try to get the cup. Oh, and maybe you should avoid killing every other person watching the third task as you’re at it.” She laughs and I still can’t fathom why she does this.

“Sure thing.” I say. She looks almost disappointed by my words.

“I guess we’ll see tonight who between you two is the most skilled murderer. I’m betting on _Wanheda_ here.”

Her friends all laugh at this and I feel the need to smack her in the face. Clarke is silent in front of me, her eyes are fixed on Ontari.

“Just go away.” I say. “And leave her alone.”

“ _Sha_ , _Heda_.” She stops for a second. “ _Bilaik nomon don tel ai op otaim :_ _hodnes laik kwelnes. Disha na frag yu op.”_

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Both Octavia and Anya look like they could kill Ontari in the blink of an eye, while Clarke looks confused.

“Oh, but I know.”

As Ontari walks away, I feel rage boiling inside my chest. Lincoln looks at me with a knowing frown and I just nod at him, unsure about what to do next.

“What did she say ?” Clarke’s voice startles me.

“Nothing important.”

“Lexa…”

I take a deep breath. “She said that love is weakness and that this is going to kill me.”

Clarke looks even more confused than before. “Why would she say that ?”

“It’s an old saying, kind of like our family’s motto, which is stupid... We come from a family that enjoys loneliness and being terribly mean. We grew up thinking it was the only true principle to live by. When I was old enough I realized it was bullshit, even because my parents were less keen on being like… Well, like them. Luckily for me, my mum tried teaching me that love is strength, she always told me how beautiful it can be.” I shrug. “Do like I do and don’t listen to her.”

Clarke smiles at me and goes back to her breakfast.

Later that afternoon we’re saying goodbye before getting ready for the third task. Clarke looks at me with fear in her eyes as we’re parting.

“Please, be safe.” She says. “I know the third task is the worst one, but we’ll be there together. If you see me in danger, think of yourself first.”

I laugh lightly. “As much as I’d like to promise you I’ll think of myself first, we both know I won’t. That’s why I’m not going to ask you to be safe.

I know you won’t.”

She seems to be perplexed at first, but then smiles warmly at me and smirks before hugging me tight.

“I love you.” She whispers in my ear.

I feel like I’m going to cry, but I can’t. I know she’s worried sick and I can’t let her enter whatever is upon us with fear in her heart.

“I love you too.” I whisper back, careful to keep my voice steady. “Be safe.”

She pulls away and giggles. “I thought you weren’t going to tell me to be safe.”

I shrug. “I won’t let you enter this task without telling you to be safe.”

She nods her head. “Yeah. I guess it’s time to go.”

She looks sad to leave me here. I think she knows we’re risking our lives in this.

“I’ll see you in there, Clarke.”

I kiss her goodbye and finally shed a tear the moment she turns around to walk away.

Turns out the third task is a gigantic labyrinth, where we’ll find the cup. It’s dark and foggy, I can’t see anything further than about forty feet from me and I’m keeping my wand secured in my hand. I don’t even know what to fear.

I’ve been walking for what feels like four hours when I hear someone scream.

It’s a high pitched, piercing, blood freezing sound. A cry of agony. And what is worse is that I’d recognize that voice among a thousand.

It’s Clarke’s.


	12. Family Reunion

I run and run faster than I ever have in my whole life. I run towards the yelling, I run towards the voices I hear.

Then I find her.

Clarke.

Laying on the ground, face down.

“Clarke!”

She’s trying to get up, but I know that she’s hurt. Suddenly, I’m by her side and I still don’t know what caused her to be injured. I open my mouth to ask her what happened, but an annoying laugh stops me.

What I see then is not what I expected.

“Hello, Lexa.”

I see my aunt standing in front of me, with her arms crossed, and her wand secured in her hand.

“What are you doing here?”

She smirks. “Didn’t they tell you that I wasn’t in Azkaban anymore?”

It can’t be. I should have known that she’d try to escape.

“No.” I tell her, not trying to show how scared I am.

She laughs again, a devilish smirk on her face. “I came here because justice needs to be made and I can’t wait anymore.”

“Justice was made when they caught you and imprisoned you.”

“That wasn’t justice!” She yells at me. The creepy calmness that scares me so much suddenly disappears, making her look even angrier, but less controlled in what she does. “Your mother got the life I deserved! She’s going to pay for it, she’s going to pay for getting a life that she did not deserve.”

Clarke is now sitting next to me, holding her head with one hand and squeezing my hand with the other.

“My mother got what she got because she worked hard in her life. She fought for her happiness, while you thought it should just be given to you.” I tell my aunt.

“Your mother did nothing.” She replies, her voice bitter. “Things got handed to her and she was selfish and kept everything for herself, never thinking about her sister!”

“You had two completely different lives! You got what you deserved and so did she.”

My aunt looks at me. “When I was younger, I really thought that being a damn half-blood wasn’t that bad. When you were born, I realized that only purebloods can have great lives. You were created with the blood of a muggle and this is really slowing you down. You have our blood in you, it almost sickens me to say so, but you do. If your mother hadn’t been as stupid has she was, you would have had the chance to be great. But you are just as stupid and as selfish as your mother. There’s no chance for you to bring our name back up, only Ontari can do that.”

She says, looking at me with stone cold eyes. “We’ve talked enough. It’s time for me to take my revenge on your mother. It’s time for you to die. _Hodnes laik kwelnes, Lexa_.”

She raises her wand, not even giving me time to react, but we’re interrupted by Maya who walks right in front of where my aunt is standing. She sees Nia and then Clarke sitting on the ground, with me by her side.

She looks confused for a moment, then turns her head to face my aunt, but she doesn’t even manage to take out her wand before I hear two dreaded words come out of my aunt’s mouth.

“Avada Kedavra!” She yells. Her voice feels like it’s filled with venom, as if it could actually kill, more than the spell itself. A ray of green light comes out of Nia’s wand, hitting Maya right in the chest.

“No!” I hear Clarke scream next to me as Maya’s limp body falls to the ground. Her wand falls right next to her, shattering into a thousand pieces. Clarke starts sobbing lightly next to me. “Why did you do that? You’re a sick bastard!” She yells again.

My aunt looks at her with curiosity as I try to calm her down. I won’t let anything happen to her. Nobody can even think about touching her.

“You better shut up.” My aunt says as Clarke slowly gets up from the ground. “Because I am going to end you.

Clarke doesn’t look scared as she stares at my aunt with her wand raised. I think it’s time for me to take control of this situation and stop my aunt from hurting anybody else.

She looks closely at me as I walk a bit farther away from Clarke, raising my wand at her. My aunt opens her mouth to cast a spell on me but, this time, I’m faster than she is.

Our spells collide, and I can feel my wand making an effort to be stronger than my aunt’s. I can also feel it break in my hand and I’m scared it might stop working and be the cause of my death.

But I’m wrong, because my aunt’s wand appears to be weaker than mine. I realize now that this probably isn’t her original wand, because hers was confiscated once she got to Azkaban. She probably got a second one that isn’t perfect for her. I hear her scream has her wand slightly breaks and then falls to the ground, shattered. My aunt falls to the ground as well, because of the blunt force of the spell that broke her wand.

She has no way of hurting us anymore.

We won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but life got in the way.  
> If anyone is still following this story, thank you. Next chapter: meeting with mama G! The finale is going to be set in the future.


	13. Bored

Lexa’s aunt was brought back to Azkaban about two months ago.

I was declared the winner of the Triwizard Tournament because I somehow managed to get the cup after Maya’s death.

After the third task, I got to meet Lexa’s parents. They came to England almost as soon as they heard about Nia’s appearance. It was weirdly uncomfortable to see them.

Lexa’s mother is just like her. I really can’t fathom how someone like her is related to Nia. She’s full of life, with dark, curly hair that falls to her back. She has deep forest green eyes, just like her daughter. When I met her, she was wearing a knee length black, flowy, dress, which was the only thing that made her different from Lexa.

Her father, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. With short brown/greyish hair and light blue eyes, he always looks on point, with tailored shirts and pants. On that aspect, he’s just like his daughter. He looks a bit stricter than her mother, but with the same, deep love for Lexa.

They were both excited about meeting me and, after making sure that we were both okay, they bombarded me with questions about my life and plans for the future. It was kind of sweet, and it almost felt like talking to my own parents.

Lexa went back to the US with them after the tournament ended and I can’t wait for them to come back in just a couple of days. Lexa is thrilled about meeting my mother, but I can tell that she’s scared as well. She always acts like she’s this put together adult, but she’s still this anxious teenager in the end.

Going back home was a bit frustrating, I reckon the reality of a boring routine struck me the moment I stepped off the train. My mother was there, waiting for me, as she always is. She had gifts waiting for me at home and had prepared all my favourite foods just to make me happy. It was greatly appreciated.

Still, going back to a place that almost feels foreign to me, can’t even compare to my days spent with Lexa at our tree. Remembering all the things we used to do together and the freedom that I had back there makes me want to be sick.

Life here is boring, and not because there’s nobody trying to kill me. The only thing that makes everything better is that Raven lives close by and we hang out most of the time. She’s bored too, missing Anya and always complaining.

“I never thought you’d end up like this.” I tell her as she sits next to me in my patio.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so in love it’s almost too much to bear.”

“Oh, come on.” She scoffs. “You’re one to talk! I just… Anya is different.”

Her expression changes as she’s talking and I realize that we’re going somewhere deeper.

“Nobody has ever treated me like she does. She looks scary and angry all the time, but we have these long, deep conversations about whatever comes to mind and she’s always so careful when it comes to my feelings, we laugh so much and…” She stops for a moment and looks at me. “The sex is awesome, that’s all I’m going to say.”

I can’t help but laugh out loud. “Well, I’m glad that she’s good for you. You know, I’m happy if you’re happy.”

She smiles genuinely at me. “I know. Thanks for not dying that night.”

“Of course.”

We spend the rest of the night talking and drinking iced tea and then we go our separate ways to go to bed.  I spend the day before Lexa’s arrival preparing the house while my mother cooks anything that she can think of. By the end of the day, the house looks spotless and smells like a five star restaurant.

I go to bed excited, knowing that I won’t be able to sleep. Tomorrow I’ll wake up, have breakfast and then Lexa and her parents will be here.

When it’s time for me to wake up I run to the bathroom and take the quickest shower ever. I put my hair up in a towel and run downstairs where I find a cup of coffee waiting for me on the counter and my mum making fried eggs and bacon.

“Good morning, Clarke.” She says. “Are you excited?”

I just nod with my head as I basically down the cup of coffee.

“Because I couldn’t tell.” She says, her left eyebrow raised. I smile at her as she hands me the plate with fried eggs and bacon and eat it as fast as I can. My mum looks at me as I eat, almost fascinated. She waits for me to finish up my plate and then let’s me go get ready. I run back to the bathroom, brush my teeth, dry my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. Then I walk back to my bedroom, put on the clothes I picked out for today and finally manage to walk downstairs and feel ready to see Lexa again.

When they get here, I almost fall off my chair. I hug her tightly, and she complains about not being able to breathe. I can tell that she’s happy to see me.

The meeting between her parents and my mother goes smoothly, they talk and drink coffee as Lexa and I walk to the patio to spend some time alone. She kisses me the moment I close the door behind my back.

Slowly, with both her hands on my cheeks, making me feel like she’s missed me a lot. When she pulls away, I smile at her.

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... The epilogue!   
> Thank you all for the nice comments! They make my day.


	14. Life is Good

I am still not used to what my life turned out to be.

I graduated Ilvermorny five years ago.

I decided to pursue my Quidditch career when I was offered to play for the Sweetwater All-Stars right after graduation. I trained with them for a full year before deciding that I wanted to move to the UK. I am currently playing for the Falmouth Falcons and it’s been a fun ride so far.

Clarke finalized her auror training and is now working for the Ministry of Magic. It was really hard, especially our last year in school, when she had to take N.E.W.T’s exams and was stressed throughout the whole year. The training itself proved to be exactly what she expected and it made her realize that being an auror was what she was meant to do.

We had to spend two years apart, only contacting each other via letters and meeting only during festivities and summer. It was hard, I can’t deny it, but it was worth it. We now live in a beautiful little house in the suburbs and we’re leading the lives we dreamed of.

My aunt is still in Azkaban, but the fear of her escaping once again never leaves my brain. After her first escape, the isolated her even more and doubled the security team that surrounds her. I am aware of what she’s capable of and I keep wondering if she’ll make a second surprise appearance to finish what she started. Ontari is always a silent threat, but she doesn’t scare me.

My parents come to visit us every now and then. They got her for Thanksgiving, bringing excessive food to our house. We had a big lunch with Clarke’s mother and our friends. It almost felt like being back home, only better.

Anya and Raven are still together, and they settled down here, in the UK, only a few miles away from us. Anya became Hogwarts’ flying instructor, while Raven trained to become a dragon keeper. They’re both still really weird and enjoy making fun of Clarke and I.

Lincoln and Octavia moved in together but, sadly, they chose the US as their home. They both became aurors and somehow manage to visit us whenever they can.

I was seventeen when I met Clarke.

I am now twenty-three and I can’t believe how happy I am. I didn’t think I deserved this.

Coming home from night-time training to a wonderful girlfriend who tried to wait for me on the couch, but failed miserably and is now snoring soundly.

Waking up in the morning with fresh croissants and a small flower on the kitchen table.

Having the support of someone who loves me in everything I do, no matter what.

Having found a new family even here, miles away from home and always feeling like a belong.

Getting drinks with my teammates and seeing Clarke with her colleagues on the other side of the bar taking shots like nobody’s business and then having to basically carry her home.

Talking until four in the morning with Anya in our backyard and listening to her whispering cuss words at herself because “tomorrow’s a school day and I am going to kill my students”.

Going with Raven to her workplace and seeing how excited she gets to show me their dragons and laughing whenever she calls them “her babies”.

Waiting for Lincoln and Octavia to get here and then eating barbecued ribs like there’s no tomorrow.

Taking Clarke to the Quidditch pitch and flying around, like we used to do in school. Forgetting about responsabilities and laughing the day away.

Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too long to write this. It might be because I didn't want this story to end, or because nothing seemed fitting. I found a way, hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Thank you, this was a beautiful piece to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, who supports me in everything I do (and who loves this story dearly).  
> Thank you, E. I love you !  
> May we meet again.


End file.
